


У зеркала

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Стив просто хотел почистить зубы.





	У зеркала

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Стив снизу. Порно ради порно, порожденное измученным простудой разумом:З Написано по мотивам [арта](http://orntlld.tumblr.com/post/177942658439/sunday-sketch-from-patreon-%D0%B0%D1%85%D0%B0%D1%85%D0%B0%D1%85-%D0%BD%D0%B5-%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B0) Ориентал_Леди.

— Ну давай, Стив, впусти меня…  
  
Кажется, всего пару минут назад Стив собирался почистить зубы перед сном. А теперь стоял перед зеркалом, опершись на край раковины — Тони прижимался к Стиву сзади, одной рукой стягивая с него штаны, а другой… Что делал Тони второй рукой, Стив предпочитал не смотреть: боялся, что это зрелище для него будет слишком и потом придется устраивать ремонт.  
  
— Стив… — Тони дышал Стиву в затылок, целуя и кусаясь. Его член упирался Стиву в промежность, и от того, каким умоляющим звучал голос Тони, казалось, что он долго не продержится. Это был запрещенный прием: последнее, в чем Стив мог отказать Тони, так это в близости.  
  
— Ладно, — Стив кивнул. Он немного согнул колени, компенсируя их с Тони разницу в росте, уперся одной рукой прямо в зеркало и расслабился. И почти сразу же ощутил, как Тони входит — не торопясь, словно желая прочувствовать каждый момент. Впрочем, Стиву было достаточно того, как Тони дышал ему в шею: тяжело, горячо и очень нетерпеливо. Несмотря на кажущееся спокойствие, Тони всегда хотел всего и сразу, и можно было только догадываться, каких усилий ему стоило не вогнать член в Стива до самого основания первым же толчком.  
  
Но дело скорее всего было в том, что Стив плавился от такого неторопливого начала, и Тони это знал. Черт возьми, он мог бы лекцию написать о том, как именно нужно доводить Стива Роджерса до оргазма. Еще и картинки приложил бы.  
  
— Боже, Стив… — Тони наконец-то вошел до конца, и Стив расставил ноги шире, предвкушая продолжение. Сам он давно завелся — стояло так, что головка члена торчала из-за края столешницы и ее было видно даже в зеркале.  
  
Тони толкнулся. Стив неосознанно согнул колени еще немного, потому что хотел получить больше, глубже… Тони понял его без слов, обхватил обеими руками и начал двигаться, вгоняя член до самого основания.  
  
Стива хватало лишь на то, чтобы закрыть глаза и постараться ничего не сломать. Он покачивался в одном ритме с Тони, чувствуя, как с каждым толчком удовольствие било по нервам, накапливалось внутри, пульсируя, и вот-вот грозило перелиться через край.  
  
— Боже, Стив, какой ты… — с придыханием произнес Тони, — отзывчивый и жадный… как тебя такого…  
  
Тони вцепился Стиву в плечо зубами — видимо, стараясь не провалиться в оргазм раньше, чем ему бы хотелось.  
  
— Ты только посмотри на себя… — заговорил Тони, продолжив двигаться. — Открой глаза, Стив.  
  
Стив послушался. Он поднял голову и взглянул на свое отражение — покрасневшие щеки и шея, яркие и влажные губы, спутанная и прилипшая ко лбу челка… Боже, Стив даже и не думал, что мог выглядеть так… Он не выдержал и снова закрыл глаза, но картинка того, как он, такой возбужденный, качается в одном ритме с Тони и не может закрыть рот, потому что ему нравится стонать в голос… Кажется, это было слишком.  
  
— Ты же создан для того, чтобы тебя трахать день и ночь, — прошептал Тони — его горячее дыхание опалило Стиву шею и, кажется, опасно приблизило его к тому, чтобы кончить.  
  
— В зеркало, Стив, смотри, какой ты, когда я внутри тебя…  
  
Стив не смог противостоять искушению… Но в этот раз, когда он поднял веки, чтобы увидеть собственное лицо в зеркале, то первым делом заметил Тони. Стив вгляделся в его отражение — то, как хищно поблескивали глаза Тони, сводило его с ума... Тони смотрел так, словно имел его взглядом… А еще в его глазах ярко и неприкрыто плескалось желание — Стив, словно загипнотизированный, провалился в это острое чувство обожания, исходящее от Тони, и… оргазм подобрался к Стиву резко, навалившись тяжестью. Стив не сразу сообразил, что это был Тони, который почти лег ему на спину, потому что сам он уткнулся лбом в запотевшее зеркало и едва удержался на ногах, кончая…  
  
Тони выскользнул из него, кажется, мгновение спустя. Поцеловал в лопатку, содрал с себя майку, которую не додумался снять, и забрался в душ. Если Стив все правильно расслышал, то Тони звал его с собой — но Стив все еще пытался отдышаться, перестать пристально разглядывать собственное отражение и чувствовать легкое смущение из-за нескольких белых пятен на краю зеркала.  
  
Стив покачал головой и решил, что все-таки стоит принять приглашение Тони. В конце концов, вечер только начинался.


End file.
